2012-09-07 - Muddy Apology
Cyborg returns after picking Roy and Lian up from Gotham City. He is already heading off back to his lab, while Roy is busy inside the jet getting Lian unbuckled and gathering up their bags of overnight things. Lian still holds the Superman action figure. Barely set it down the last two days. Kara Zor-El had been worried when Roy had left, thinking that his reaction to her 'pleeeease' was totally ineffective. Soon as she sees the jet landing, and some quick X-ray vision to see that Roy's in it with Lian, she reaches down to the hangar. Soon as Roy comes out she gives him a big hug. The type where ones feet are no longer on the ground. "Rao! Roy I thought you wound up leaving after all!" She pauses then lets go... and shakes you. "Don't make me think stuff like that!" Cyborg nods to Kara on his way out, taking the elevator up. Roy comes out, carrying a large duffle bag over one shoulder, and a small pink bag in his hand. His other hand carries Lian. But suddenly, as he is off the play, he looks warily at Supergirl before he gets...., "Ack! Hands full, including with daughter!" Basically, he wants his feet back on the ground. Lian just giggles and goes to hug Kara too. "We are baaaack! Did you miss me Supergirl?" Luckily, Kara's head is hard, cause Lian accidentally wacks Kara with the Superman toy when she goes to hug her. Children. Kara Zor-El looks at Lian as she's hug-lifting Roy and Lian. "Totally missed you, Lian. You have -no- idea kiddo." She smiles, "Still have that toy my cousin got you for your birthday? Neat." She puts them both down. Then pokes Roy in the chest. "You scared me!" She looks at Lian and Roy happily. "I thought you left for good or something." "Umm...no, I didn't resign or anything," and poor Roy actually looks confused. "Leave for good?" But Lian starts making funny swishing sounds as she flies Superman about! "Superman flies really high! We met Uncle Richard. We talked about circles." That is the most memoriable time for Lian. "What she means, is we just went out for a day, and we stopped at a dojo to speak with a martial artist sensei. That's all," Roy says. Not exactly, but that is all he is going to say on it. Kara Zor-El's turn to be confused. "Uncle Richard? Roy, you have a brother who's a martial arts sensei?" She looks over at Lian, "Are you a black belt yet?" she grins. "No, it's..," Roy tries to explain. "He's an Uncle! What's a black belt?" Lian looks curious. "The younger Green Arrow I guess is like my brother, but no, we aren't related to this guy. We just met him. Lian just...likes him I guess." "He has red hair like Daddy! Supergirl, where does a circle begin and end?" Lian looks so impish in that moment. Kon-El has arrived. Kara Zor-El is not a zen person, she's a scientist. So rather than giving the 'a Circle is eternal' type of zen answer, she says, "Depends on where you start drawing it. There's no specific beginning or ending though. It's what's called 'variable points.' So basically every circle would have a different beginning and ending, depending on where you started to draw it." Some people get jets, other people are just fast as them. Okay, it's a little later than he promised Kara he'd talk to Roy, but it's a cross-country trip! He manages to get the VTOL entry opening up, and then lands, smiling a little as he sees Lian and Supergirl, drifting over. "Hey, Roy," he says quietly as he draws close, and looks back to the girls. "What's a vary point?" Lian is lost. "She answered quick Daddy." Roy chuckles, "Because she tried to answer it scientifically, not philosophically. Basically, with logic, instead of with your heart." Lian just looks more confused. Roy ends with, "Ask Uncle Connor." "O.K.!" Lian seems happy with that answer. She then sees Superboy and waves her Superman action figure at him, "Superboy! Superman is back, he was at my birthday party!" Of course, so was Superboy, and Lian knows that, but she wants to brag anyway. Roy's back stiffens slighly, but that's it. "Hey Kon. Anyway, I got a bunch of stuff I need to get back to my room," trying to excuse himself. Kara Zor-El looks at Roy, then at Kon. "Here lemme hold Lian." And she scoops Lian out of Roy's arms. "Your daddy and Superboy need to talk and make nice." she whispers to Lian. Then takes Roy's duffle back in and puts it over her other shoulder. "Right?" she says, looking at Roy and Kon. As if it's not a suggestion. Roy narrows his eyes at Kara. Would he really tell her to go to hell with the clenching of his jaw? No, he just holds out the pink overnight bag too, "Pink one is Lian's toys, they go in her room. The duffle bag you can just drop in front of my bedroom door, I'll get it later." Lian clings to Kara and says, "Yay! We can play Super Family!" Course Kara doesn't have to play that, that is more on Lian's side. Conner smiles to Lian. "I /know/," he says with a broad grin. "I saw him flying you around," he says, and ruffle's Lian's hair, smiling a little at the action figure. He looks to Kara, then back at Roy, then nods, patting Lian on the head. "You know, I bet if you asked /real/ nice, Kara would fly you around too." It will certainly get Lian's attention off him while he turns to follow Roy, taking the pink bag. "Sure." Kara Zor-El looks over at Roy and Kon, smiling. "Yeah, we're gonna play Super Family." She floats up with Lian, "While Daddy and Superboy have a guy talk about being friends. Right, Super Lian?" While Lian is going crazy with her cheers about flying, "Fly, fly, fly!" Roy is glaring at Conner, then toward Kara, "My quarters." This restricts how high Kara can go, while in here and the gym, the ceilings are much higher. Though his grumpiness melts a bit at Lian's happy expression and he sighs. "Just...be careful. And don't jump about a lot Lian when Kara is flying." Yep, he worries. "I know, I know," Lian says with eye rolling at her worrisome Daddy. "She isn't gonna drop me Daddy." Lian then beams a bright smile at Kara, "Let's go fly and be Super Family!" Lian hugs Kara tightly and kisses her cheek wetly. Conner smiles a bit as well. He then turns and doesn't quite make eye contact with Roy, looking just a bit above his eyes, at his eyebrows. "Hey... look, I'm sorry about... getting over protective the other day," he says once they're out of Lian's earshot. Getting out of Kara's... well, Roy wouldn't really survive the trip to Mars. Conner either, realistically. "Especially the thing with the mud. Splashing you with it was childish, I'm sorry." Kara Zor-El grins and heads up to drop off Roy's duffelbag, and floats in the air with Lian in her lap. "Maybe when you're a little older, your daddy will let me take you flying -outside-. You'll need to bring a jacket though." Lian giggles at Kara's words, "Maybe went I'm twenty-two!" She knows how protective her Daddy can be. But she is more than ready to fly, and does wish she could go outside, jacket or no jacket. In the meantime, Roy is eyeing Conner, "You are really friggin' clueless, aren't you? That's not even what I was pissed about at all. I was /already/ muddy, why would I be mad about more mud on me?" Kara Zor-El grins at Lian as she flies around on the room with Lian. "Maybe if I agreed to take daddy up with you. You know I'd never drop you. Annnd probably not drop daddy either" she winks. Then whispers. "Maybe on your next birthday even." "Mad about that or not, it was childish, and I should apologize for it," Conner says. "And... about the actual issue..." He sighs. "Look," he says, stopping in the hall. "Back in Hawaii... I kind of snuck to a mud wrestling thing. The entire thing was... weird, and a little confusing, and before you crack jokes, no, not because there were boobs, but because of the mud. Seriously, I still don't get it. Take a hot girl, put her in a swimsuit, then cover her in mud. Why is this hot?" He stops himself. "Sorry, rambling, the /point/ is that the only part of the entire thing after the first few seconds that was hot, in the least, was the hosing down. I remember getting jealous of that guy. He's the only one to get a good look at the girls, and--okay, Kara'd have never made half the poses those girls were striking while he was hosing them off, but--that's my frame of reference. Thinking about you being the guy and Kara being the girl, I reacted. Unfairly." "They had not lost any clothing! So why would the hosing be particularly hawt when they aren't trying to be sexy? I just wanted less mess to clean up when they went to shower, and I didn't care /who/ hosed them off, as long as the job was done. Mud wrestling isn't really a major interest of mine, and I rather play dolls with Lian than go see a match," he says seriously. "It was a /prank/ on Kara, and the funds still went to charity and helped saved some programs from being shut down at the community center. I even specialized designed those swimsuits with Black Canary's help to make sure they didn't get ripped, and /then/ had both girls /glue/ them on sot hey couldn't fall off or out of them." Roy scowls, "Ask if you are wondering what I'm doing, don't attack. I wouldn't betray the trust of the entire Titans and even Superman, by doing something serious to Kara. I /know/ she's underage, and I'm a single father in my mid-20s with more baggage than anyone has a right to have. The fact you lashed out at me, and made more of a mess to clean up is what pissed me off. It's the fact, that you thought I would do something really sexual to Kara, with a friggin hose too!" Dude, if he was going to do it, it wouldn't be with a hose. Not that Roy says that part outloud, it wouldn't help his case. In Roy's room, flying around with Lian, Kara thinks to herself, 'Again with the 'underage'...' while eavesdropping from the 8th floor. Conner sighs. "Look, I get that /now/, but..." he looks towards where he expects Kara to be. "God I hate how hard it is to keep secrets from this family," he mutters, and says. "Look, I saw you checking her out, and--" he stops, shaking his head. "Me even going was a mistake, I went expecting to have to intervene, expecting a problem. When you went to hose them down, after the entire thing already had me tense and angry, I decided that was the problem. And it wasn't like I was expecting you to screw her with the hose or anything," he says, giving a confused expression at just the mental image of that. "It's... I over-reacted, got over-protective, and you suffered for it. I should have just come and talked to you the moment Kara told me what was going on. She had /no/ idea. If you'd told me it was a prank--" Well, considering some of the prank wars back when he was still living in the tower? Roy winces, "No mental images Kon!" He's serious, they don't help. Roy raises a hand to rub at his eyes. "It was a prank. And...Kara's hawt as hell, so is Starfire. And having them kick each other's ass with or without mud is even hotter. But I wouldn't.../do/ anything. I'm a male, but that doesn't mean I only think with my dick. I'm protective of Kara too, it's why I would never..." Roy lowers his fingers from pincing the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to worry about that, alright?" He smiles tensely and lop-sidedly. "I'm the worse to have as a cousin-in-law. Kara's safe." "Well, at least Kori probably didn't have that towel back on when you got back," Conner says in quiet, almost conspiratorial voice, giving an awkward cough and blush. "And... sorry again, I have 3 other people in my family, one's freaking Superman. The other, the first thing anyone mentions about her is her breasts, and the other I'm having to get in touch with trademark lawyers so she can cease and desist some toys for the 18+ crowd. That stupid cartoon doesn't help," he says, shaking his head, letting out a sigh. "We good?" Roy chuckles, "She didn't, it took me a bit to realize and remind her to get dressed. She sunbathes nude on the roof all the time man. I thought you spied like most of the other males other than maybe Bart," his voice quiet then. But Roy then shrugs, "Power Girl has a great set, but that isn't the most beautiful about her, just the biggest." Then on to the....he frowns, "I haven't heard of these toys. That wasn't part of the contract with Toon Titans. If you need to cut some red tape somewhere, just let me know." His smile is feral and cold. Roy may be a goof ball a lot of times, but he also knows how to intimidate the shit out of someone when he wants to. "It took you a bit to realize," Conner says unbelievingly. "Man, fatherhood does change a guy." When Roy starts to get worked up, he shakes his head, holding up a hand. "It's handled, I put her in touch with a trademark lawyer I know. She now owns the rights to her own name and image. It won't... well, it won't stop it, but it will let her get on it quickly and shut em down. I'm Superboy, the rockstar of the superhero world, I know lawyers," he says with a light chuckle. "And as for the roof... well, by the time I was a Titan, Cassie and I were already sort of together, so..." he rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, when the towel started to slip... I think I hit mach speed about 3 blocks down by the time it hit the floor." There is a nod from Roy at it being handled, "Fine." He still wanted to beat someone up. As for the mention of the roof, he chuckles. "It isn't a sin to look, or even have a few fantasies. It's just a sin to touch and to look while in front of your girlfriend," Roy advises. "Honestly though, it isn't really sexual for Kori most of the time. It's just how she is. She came to my quarters recently, and we just cuddled on the couch and danced about like two morons to goof off and enjoy each other's company. There wasn't anything sexual to it. Anyway...not that I didn't have plenty of fanasties, but no way would I touch my best friend's ex-financee." He shakes his head at that memory. "I think it's a family trait or something," Conner says, shaking his head. "Over-developed guilt gland or something... I mean, I'd blame it on the Kryptonian DNA, but... well, Zod." A chuckle at that. "Kara beats herself up pretty hard too. Maybe it's a House of El thing." Roy then finally moves toward the elevator. "Well, may as well go see what damage has been done," and he sighs dramatically. "Your entire room is now pink," Conner teases, looking up. "And Kara's got a bow in her hair." X-ray vision, lucky guess, or just joking. Roy can think about that while he rides the elevator up.